Apparatus of this type are already known, which present the drawback of being of fixed length and width. If the displacement changes due to the constraints imposed by use or if, due to these same constraints, the loads to be displaced change dimensions, one must make changes in the apparatus available or change the apparatus completely, with the inherent inconvenient consequences.